


Satisfaction

by hollyxhawthorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyxhawthorn/pseuds/hollyxhawthorn
Summary: “You see, Harry,” Draco began in a smooth, lazy tone, “when it gets... hot,” he paused, “your body naturally becomes thirsty, and when it does, it wants satisfaction."





	

The heated sun rays flared out over the expanse of the sandy beach, basking Harry in partial warmth and sunlight as he leaned back in his reclined beach chair to enjoy the taste of the salty sea air lingering on his lips. He closed his eyes and relaxed. A brief moment passed before Harry could feel the presence of another person, looming over him. Harry opened his eyes with reluctance and squinted up at none other than Draco Malfoy, silhouetted by the rays of sunlight.

“Bloody hot weather. You conniving bastard of a liar, Potter. If this is your idea of fun..." Draco’s menacing voice trailed off as he heaved a heavy sigh and gracefully dropped himself onto his own reclined beach chair.

They sat for a moment in silence, listening to the ocean waves crash against the shore.

“I’ll have your head for this, Harry.” Draco said in a less menacing tone. “I’m sun burnt and parched, and I’m probably about to lapse into a heat stroke...” Draco murmured and trailed off again. “You see? I can’t even finish my sentences properly.”

Harry pulled himself into a half-sitting position, and turned his eyes over to look at Draco in apprehension.

“Oh, come on, Draco. I know you like the beach. I know you love the water, the summer breeze, the sunsets, and even the sand.” Harry looked thoughtful. “It’s peaceful, really.”

Harry settled back into his chair again and closed his eyes. He willed himself to relax and perhaps doze off to the sound of the steady crash of waves in the background, but was disturbed by the sound of Draco shifting around.

Harry opened an eye and arched an eyebrow in polite confusion at Draco. Draco ignored Harry and pulled out his wand.

Draco glanced at Harry and surreptitiously scanned the beach area.

“Well, might as well," Draco muttered under his breath as he leveled his wand, poised for a spell.

Harry sat up, cautious and slightly weary.

“Might as well what?”

Draco ignored him and frowned in concentration. He muttered a few words under his breath and briskly waved his wand in a short, smooth motion. A tiny stand appeared between them, bearing a glass pitcher filled with ice and clear liquid, and two glass flutes. A smug look flittered across Draco’s face as he turned to face Harry.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Harry ogled Draco, wearing an expression of slight confusion.

“Err, what am I supposed to be impressed by here? A simple conjuring spell?” Harry asked in a slow and bewildered tone.

The corner of Draco’s mouth lifted into a smirk.

“Never mind. You’ll see – or rather, taste.”

Harry watched as Draco gingerly picked up the glass pitcher. Draco pulled one of the glass flutes towards him and carefully poured the liquid from the pitcher into it with care and precision, spilling not a single drop. He set the pitcher down, and carefully picked up the now-filled glass flute with slender fingers. 

“You see, Harry,” Draco began in a smooth, lazy tone, “when it gets... hot,” he paused, “your body naturally becomes thirsty, and when it does, it wants satisfaction." He ceased talking for effect, and then added in an almost breathless tone, “Satisfaction from thirst, that is.”

Harry watched, still confused, semi-dazed, and mesmerized as Draco slowly lifted the glass flute to his lips and gracefully tilt it back. Harry watched the liquid in the glass slide forward, slick and wet, into Draco’s hot mouth, pass his red, heat-swollen lips.

Draco lowered the glass.

“Right?” Draco asked, as his lips slowly turned up into an innocent smile.

Harry swallowed, and meekly said, “Right. So it’s just water.”

“Oh, no. Not _just_ water,” Draco said, masking his voice with dripping innocence and locking his silver-grey eyes with Harry’s clear green ones. “It’s more than that,” he murmured.

Harry couldn’t seem to tear his gaze away from Draco. Draco’s smooth voice washed over Harry in cool, refreshing waves, like water itself. Harry felt his heart rate quicken and breathing become shallow.

Draco casually took another sip, and hesitated before innocently asking, “Did you want some, Harry?”

Harry stared at Draco, soaking up the sight before him. Draco’s light blond strands of hair were sun-kissed, his grey eyes were flashing mischievously, and his lips were flushed, tinged in red, and moist from the water.

“Harry?” Draco asked, frowning from the lack of response.

“What?” Harry slowly responded, still mesmerized.

Draco frowned at him again and before he knew it, Harry had lunged at him, knocking the glass flute out of his hand.

Harry’s fingers found their way to Draco’s hair, urging him closer and his parched, dry lips met Draco’s moist, wet ones. Draco’s lips parted in surprise and Harry plunged his tongue into Draco’s warm, wet mouth.

_God._

Draco’s mouth was so slick and wet – _perfection_.

The crash of the waves, the salty sea air and the sand all melted away into nonexistence. The only thing that existed in Harry’s euphoric world was the sensation of Draco’s wet tongue running along Harry’s bottom lip, and Draco’s teeth grazing and gentle. Their tongues collided and swirled around each other and Harry melted into the warm wetness. He felt Draco moan against his mouth and felt his skin tingle in pleasure, want, and satisfaction.

Harry pulled away first, tentative and hesitant, bringing back the crashing of the waves, the salty sea air and the sand. He watched as Draco’s kiss-swollen moist lips slowly twisted into a smug smile.

“Like I was saying,” Draco said slowly, teasingly, “water’s not just water. It’s satisfaction.”


End file.
